Never or Forever
by mumei
Summary: Relena and Heero are on a dating show. After an evening of set-up dates, the pair must decide if their love is really meant to be... rated pg for slight cussing
1. Never of Forever

Authors' Notes: First, the usual disclaimers apply-- we don't own GW, don't sue us

Authors' Notes: First, the usual disclaimers apply-- we don't own GW, don't sue us! 

Secondly, this takes places around A.C. 199, making the 'boys' 18 or 19 years old. 

Thanks for reading!

"Never of Forever"

by Judith and mumei

"Hello and welcome back to 'Never or Forever'! As always I'm your host Jerain Altrain. Now as you recall from earlier our guests were a couple who had been together for over a year. But things didn't seem to be going to well for them. After spending an evening on the town with a blind date, they return to us today. Please welcome back Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft!" 

Cheers came from the audience as the pair entered. Relena smiled cheerfully to the cameras and audience before sitting down on a bright red couch. She smoothed her light green dress and gave her jacket a little tug. When she was certain that she looked her best, she glanced up to see Heero. 

As usual, Heero wasn't smiling. But he wasn't as glum as he usually looked either. A few catcalls came from the audience but Heero didn't even twitch. He was dressed in a bright blue shirt, which was unbuttoned partway to show off a black tank top, and tight black jeans. He sat down next to Relena, giving her a slight flash of a smile. Relena smiled back. Where did he get that outfit? Relena wondered, becoming a bit worried. No, she thought, he smiled at me, he loves me, all this will work out fine. 

Relena was startled back to the reality of the televised show when the host started talking. 

"Relena you asked for someone who was more open with his feelings. Let's take a look, shall we…"

All eyes looked toward the video screen. Relena appeared, sitting comfortably in a chair of the same bright red and chatting to someone off screen. 

"I guess I'd want someone who could actually talk to me about stuff. Someone who didn't keep everything bottled up inside." Relena leaned forward a bit, "And if you could make him cute--" 

Onstage, Relena blushed. She hadn't expected them to show that. She looked towards Heero out of the corner of her eye. He was unchanged-- still as stoic as ever. 

"Well Relena, with that information," the host grinned widely towards the audience, "we set you up with Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm sure you've all heard of him-- Mr. Winner is the heir of Winner Estates. He is a very open and kind hearted young man, and cute as well," he said with a wink towards Relena. "Everybody, let's give a big hand for Quatre!" 

The audience erupted as a large wooden door opened on the left side of the stage to reveal Relena's date. Quatre hadn't changed much in the __ years after the war. He had kept his angelic good looks, although there were lines around his eyes where politics had hardened him. Quatre wasn't shy to the cameras and he walked with an air of self- assurance. He was dressed in khakis, a pastel blue shirt, and a vest a few shades darker than his shirt. He smiled and gave Relena a small kiss before sitting down next to her. 

"Mr. Winner, it's great to have you on the show. Now tell me, how was your date last night?" 

"Well, Mr. Altrain…"

"Please, call me Jerry."

"Certainly, sir. And you may call me Quatre." He flashed a trained smile that didn't quite reach his eyes in the vicinity of the host and then turned it towards the camera as well, insuring good coverage. In the years following his stint as a Gundam pilot, Quatre had rapidly assumed the full responsibilities as head of the Winner family. This included, among more important duties, knowing how to cozy up to an audience. "I decided to start the evening off on a casual note. As I'm sure everyone knows, I count Heero among my closest friends, and would never intentionally do anything to hurt him. So, after arriving in my limousine with two dozen roses…"

"Excuse me, you consider two dozen roses and a limo to be CASUAL?" the host interjected in a feigned tone of amazement. Relena smiled at the memory of Quatre's arrival. Heero hardly ever bought her flowers, except on the occasions he knew it was expected of him, her birthday and Valentine's. She had thoroughly enjoyed the surprise.

"Of course. It was really the least I could do." Quatre explained. Glancing around, he tried to catch Heero's eye, tried to convey that he would never, ever attempt to steal Heero's girlfriend. Heero, however, simply sat absorbing his surroundings. He did not look concerned in the slightest. "Anyway, she looked ravishing. She wore a white, ankle-length, very fitted dress with a slit halfway up her thigh. Very tastefully done. A string of freshwater pearls graced her neck, accompanied by what appeared to be a matching set of hair clips. Her hair, of course, was up a la the 'Queen of the World' look she made popular so many years ago." Smiling softly, he finished. "After picking Relena up, we rode to Maison Barton, a lovely little French restaurant operated by my dear friend Trowa Barton."

"My, you really are an expert on women's fashions, aren't you, Mister Winner?" Quatre flushed at the attention the host was drawing to his description. He really felt as though he had left out many of the most important details. Perhaps he'd gone on too long, after all…

"Trowa really is a fabulous human being." Relena announced, surreptitiously pulling the attention away from her bright red companion. She, also, looked to Heero for a reaction. He had perked minutely at the mention of Trowa, but that was all.

"Yes, Relena, I'm sure he's a wonderful guy. Why don't you tell us about your dinner that night?" The host looked enraptured of the couple. They sat side by side on their half of the couch, Quatre on the opposite side of Relena from Heero. Although they sat quite close and exchanged small smiles frequently, they didn't touch at all.

Relena's first true smile of the night transformed her from a slightly embarrassed girl into the stunning beauty she must have been on the night of her date. "It was wonderful," she began. "I believe the cameraman got it on tape, didn't he? Perhaps you could show a clip?"

Jerain lost composure for a split second. He wasn't used to having his guests ask for camera shots. But he grinned widely and waggled a finger at her. "Relena, isn't there anything that you want to say about the evening before we show the clip." 

Relena smiled sweetly at him, "It was one of the best evenings I've ever had. I know that I can't do it justice if I try to explain it. I believe that the video will speak for itself." 

Jerain gave a slight shrug and said "Alright Relena, let's show the audience that clip." 

Again all eyes turned toward the video screen. Quatre was opening the door for her. He was dressed quite well himself-- charcoal colored pants, a white dress suit and a deep maroon vest. To complete the look, he wore a thin black tie. Quatre held his hand out and Relena-- dressed exactly as Quatre had described-- took it with a smile. 

They walked up the stairs, talking about the restaurant and its owner. 

"You haven't told me yet what kind of food this place serves," Relena said with a mocking pout. 

"Just wait, it'll be a surprise," Quatre replied, obviously excited to be here. 

They were seated by a large bay window, which looked out on a fountain. Stars gave the outside an almost magical look. A waiter stopped by, offered them drinks, and gave them their menus. 

Relena opened hers. She gave an astonished little gasp, "Quatre, I can't read any of this! What is this? It doesn't even look like English!" 

Quatre grinned. "That's because it's Arabic. Trowa decided to serve ethnic foods, mostly Middle Eastern, French, and Japanese. If you turn the page all of the choices will be written in French. The next page is--"

"Let me guess, Japanese?"

Quatre nodded, still grinning. 

The current clip faded away. In a moment a new one played, this time with Relena and Quatre enjoying their meal. 

"And this was called what Quatre?" Relena asked, pointing to her main dish with her fork. 

"That one is maqluba al tirrikh."

"Whatever it is, its absolutely delicious." 

"It's spiced fish, garnished with a variety of greens. Those are hais a bread and date roll with a touch of honey, and although it isn't out yet, I'm sure that Quatre ordered kabula." 

"Trowa!"

Trowa gave a small smile at the pair. To those who had known him during the war, he had changed considerably. His hair still hung down past his eyes, but he was taller, and looked much more relaxed. He was smiling still, not caring about his stained white shirt and pants, or how out of place he looked. 

"It's so good to see you again," Relena said, her years as vice minister gave her a certain graciousness which she used now. 

Trowa gave her a small nod, "How are you two doing? Is everything to your liking?" 

"Oh yes, its all very good," replied Quatre. His cheeks were a shade pinker than they had been at the start of the meal. 

Trowa flashed him a smile, "I'm very glad to hear that. And you Relena?"

"It's quite good. You are a very talented cook." Relena motioned to an empty seat across from her and Trowa, "Would you care to join us?" 

"I can't. I need to get back to the kitchen. But I had to come out and say hi. I hope that your evening goes well," he said, turned and left. 

"That was very nice of him," said Quatre watching the retreating figure of the cook. 

"Yes," murmured Relena, "yes it was." 

Once again the video faded away. "Well," said Jerain, "it looks like you two enjoyed your dinner. Did you do anything else?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Relena. 

"And what did you do?" he asked. 

"As you know, we went back to the Winner estates for an evening of enjoyment," said Relena as primly as she could. 

The host raised his eyebrows. "Enjoyment, eh?" 

"It was, ah, private," said Quatre, giving Relena a small smile. 

"Mmhmm… nothing more to say about this 'private' moment?" the host prompted. 

"No," said Relena, thinking back to the previous night. She knew what the audience would think, but she wasn't going to tell. It had been a splendid night, one she would never forget-- they had talked into the early hours of the morning. Each saying the things that they couldn't tell another-- their dreams, their fears, and what to do about them. Quatre had lent her the use of some pajamas and the spare room before taking her home early this morning. The world didn't need to know about that. 

"O-kay," said the host. "What we want to know is how was it? Would you do it again?" 

"Oh yes," said Quatre, "It was a wonderful evening." 

Relena nodded her head, smiling at the blonde. "It was quite pleasant." 

For the first time since appearing on the stage, Heero opened his mouth. All attention immediately turned to him as he repeated, "Enjoyment. An evening of…." His face remained as unreadable as ever, his statement enigmatic.

"Umm. Yes. Care to explain?" the host offered.

"No."

"Moving on, then. Heero, when we interviewed you last time, you were…terse, I suppose is the best word to describe it. However, we were able to gather that you might be looking for a partner who understands you a little better, am I right? Someone whose feelings aren't hurt quite so easily?"

"That is correct." A small gasp escaped Relena.

"He…Heero?" Large tears had welled up in her hurt blue eyes. Quatre gently rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to help her stifle her upcoming emotional display. Glancing at his friend, he could tell that Heero had not genuinely meant to make her cry. It was painfully apparent that he would have comforted her himself, if he'd been able to. A half-extended hand was drawn back self-consciously when he looked around the studio. In front of all these people…he couldn't act emotional here. The look on his face, though, was heart wrenching.

"I think I see the problem." The host was saying. "Let's see a clip from Mr. Yuy's interview, shall we?" All eyes dutiful turned to the screen, Relena was now crying on Quatre's shoulder as he did what he could to comfort her. 

Heero appeared on the monitor then. He sat on the floor, not quite leaning against the red chair Relena had occupied in the previous clip. His spine was a little too straight to appear at ease, and his hands flexed convulsively. A small twitch was evident in his face, most likely a result of the tight clench of his jaw.

"I won't answer your questions. You have no right to know." He lapsed into silence.

"Mr. Yuy, please." The disembodied voice was eerie. "Just a few words, at least. What is it about Relena that you would most like to change?"

A slightly raised eyebrow. More silence. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"She doesn't try to understand me." He stated simply. "Supply me with someone who will listen attentively when I choose to speak." He did not look pleased about this second outburst. "Also, someone who doesn't cry so easily."

Relena fought a wail as she heard these last words before the screen faded. It would not do for her to break down on television. She stoically refused to admit that sobbing into the shirt of the first guy to offer her support could be classified as "breaking down." She was, however, comforted to a small degree by a soft, "I'm sorry" from Heero.

"Well, our staff of consultants had quite a time with your requests, Heero. We sorted through our database of available women three times searching for a suitable match. The final selection was a truly odd process. Perhaps we'll just bring him out and let him explain it to you in his own words."

"Him?" Relena said to Heero. Heero didn't respond.

"Let me introduce Duo Maxwell, co-owner of Schbieker-Maxwell salvage yard on colony L2, and Heero's best friend from the war." Aghast with surprise, Relena watched as Duo strode merrily onstage, chestnut braid swinging as he waved exuberantly to the crowd. Quatre could see Hilde, sitting in the front row, waving back with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Hey, Babe." Duo started off by address Relena. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Mr. Maxwell. Please tell our guest audience how you came to be Mr. Yuy's date."

"Yes, well. I heard they were coming on the show…"

"You PUT US ON THIS SHOW." Relena corrected.

"Details. Anyway, I arrived at the President's office and asked if I could be Heero's date. He was more than happy to have the problem solved so easily, I think…"

"You--"

"Easy Relena. I was just trying to help," he said finally settling in his seat next to Heero, careful to keep his braid out of the way. 

"Your idea of help is a mockery! Is this what you wanted? To--" 

"I think its time for a commercial break. Stay tuned," Jerain interrupted. When the camera was safely off Relena lost her usual composure. With a sure and swift motion, she slapped Duo. His violet eyes widened in surprise. Sounds of disapproval came from the audience but Relena didn't care. 

"How dare you try to help me and Heero like this?"

"At least I was doing something about the problem," Duo shot back. Heero gently put his hand on Duo's arm. Duo muttered something about problems and peace, but he settled back in his seat, stretching his legs out and putting his hands behind his head. 

Three seats over Quatre tried to calm Relena down. He put his arm around her, whispering something in her ear. At his words, a tear escaped down her cheek as she settled herself back into her seat. She smoothed her dress again, saying "Duo, we'll have a lot to talk about later." 

"Relena, I never meant to hurt you. Really. I was just…" Duo's words trailed off. He had never meant to make her so upset, it was just…. If Relena had looked at him, she would have seen that his honest eyes were sad as well. 

"Alright," came a voice off set, "We're back on in five, four, three, two…" 

The red light flashed on. "Welcome back to 'Never or Forever' and thanks for tuning in. We were just getting to the second of our two couples, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Heero was it a shock for you to be reunited with your best friend from the war in a setting like this?" 

"Hn," Heero raised his eyebrows at the stupidity of the man's question. Duo gave Heero a sharp nudge with his shoulder. 

"Yes, it was quite a shock," Heero amended, giving Duo a glare. 

"Oooh! It looks like the, ah, date didn't go so well," Jerain said. 

"Why do you say that?" asked Duo. 

"Well, just the way that you two are acting--"

"That? That's nothing. You should have seen Heero's glare of death! Wow, it was sure something else--"

"Duo!"

Duo turned his eyes sheepishly towards Heero, a silly grin playing at his lips. Heero's glare hadn't abated a bit. If anything it had intensified. 

Quickly the host interrupted, "So are you saying that you had a good time?"

Duo smiled sweetly at Heero. "Yes Heero, did you have a good time?" 

"I can think of better things I've done," said Heero, his look softening. 

Duo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure that jumping from buildings and playing in mine fields would have suited you better. But for a change I got to choose what to do--"

"And you did a fine job."

Duo stopped mid-sentence. Another grin spread over his face, "Yeah, we had a great time." 

"So, what did you do?" prompted Jerain. 

Duo's smile grew, "Clubbing." 

"What?!" Relena shouted, nearly deafening Quatre. 

"Clubbing. Club hopping. Y'know drinking, dancing, playing pool, picking up chicks," he winked at her. 

"Duo," warned Heero. 

"What?" he replied, shrugging nonchalantly. 

The host smiled before turning to the camera, "Let's take a look, shall we?" 

Turning once again to the monitors, the audience received quite a treat. Duo, dressed in a black leather pants and a black silk shirt left partially unbuttoned, was knocking on the door of Heero's apartment. A mysterious white paper bag dangled from his left hand. He wiggled his butt for the camera while he waited. A collective sigh was heard from the audience. Duo smirked.

All eyes were riveted to the screen again as the door swung open, creaking slightly. Heero wore black spandex and a green tank top. Duo clucked his tongue disapprovingly and thrust the bag at Heero. The video stopped as Duo explained, "We spent the first half hour of our date making Heero look presentable. Then it was off to the dance floor!" Video flowed once more, opening immediately to a scene of teenage frenzy, inside one of hippest dance clubs in town. A pseudo-gothic theme held the building in its clutches, gargoyles glaring down from pillars, low light, and huge mirrors everywhere.

Duo appeared with a transformed Heero in tow. Now he wore leather pants identical to Duo's. His shirt, however, was tight, and the exact shade of Heero's eyes. It looked amazingly soft. "Took me all day to find that shirt." Duo shouted over the din. Heero silently gulped down a large portion of his drink. 

"What is this?" He spluttered, eyes nearly popping out of his face.

"Just a little alcohol." Duo responded innocently. "Would you like another?"

"Yes."

Abruptly the scene shifted and Heero and Duo were dancing. Although the braided boy looked wild and free as he gyrated to the heavy beat, Heero looked as though he felt very out of place. Duo, ever attentive, danced closer to the boy until their bodies were mere inches apart. "Here, let me show you. Do what I do." Dancing lessons followed as Heero imitated Duo. The smallest trace of a smile touched the silent boy's lips.

Another scene shift, and Heero and Duo stood next to a pool table. Obviously in a bowling alley now rather than a club, soft music played in the background. Strains of Celine Dion's "All Coming Back to Me Now" could be heard in the conversational lulls.

"I'm really not good at pool at all, Heero." Duo grinned crazily as he bent over the table, lining up his cue with the white ball. "I'm stripes, right?"

"No, you're solids."

"Right. Isn't that what I said?" Once again he grinned at Heero, then hit the ball. The ball careened wildly to the left, and then shot past the green ball Duo'd been aiming at and straight towards the eight ball, which landed smoothly in the pocket. "Dammit."

"Here, let me show you." Heero began, making his first independent action of the night. He moved to the opposite side of the table from Duo. Placing the balls all back into their position before Duo's ill-fated attempt, he looked up and said, "It's all about vectors…" As he went off on his spontaneous explanation of the physics of pool, Duo wasn't listening. As a Gundam pilot he knew his physics. Instead, he took this opportunity to realize just how good Heero looked, how he flicked his unruly hair out of his eyes, they way his eyes were finally alive, happy even. Heero gestured animatedly at the balls, explaining where Duo should hit the ball, at what angle, with how much force, all the while moving slowly around the table until he again stood at Duo's side. "Want to try another shot?"

"I don't know," Duo said warily, "It sounds a lot more complicated than I thought."

"I'll help."

"Okay, then!" Duo smiled brightly as he leaned over the table once more, lining up his shot. Heero stood behind Duo, his arms wrapped around the other boy, engulfing his hands as they gripped the pool stick together. His breath tingled on Duo's ear and the pupil shivered slightly as Heero explained quietly what he was doing while they lined up the shot correctly. 

In the background, Celine was wrapping up her song. 'When you touch me like this…when I hold you like that…I have to admit that it's all coming back to me, now…"

The white ball connected solidly with the green with a satisfied 'SMACK'. The green ball then rolled serenely into its pocket. "Yes!" Duo shouted. Heero stood back, looking pleased. He then got a chance to look surprised as Duo flung silk-clad arms around his neck and kissed him. The surprise faded quickly as Heero backed Duo gently into a darkened corner.

The video then blacked out as the host turned back to an extremely happy Duo and a somewhat embarrassed Heero. "Ah, I can see why you said you had a good time. Anything you'd like to share about the rest of the evening?"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE PICKING UP CHICKS!" Relena screeched, brushing off Quatre as he tried to pull her back into her seat. "WHERE ARE THE CHICKS?"

"I was just joking, Relena, sheesh. Like I'd take Heero out to pick up girls. I haven't seen him for years. Anyway, we went back to my place and we…"

"No, there's nothing else you need to know." Heero broke in.

"Right. To quote our earlier couple, you had an 'evening of enjoyment.' Am I correct?"

"You can say that again!" Duo broke in. Heero glared at him.

"Would you do it again?" The host went on relentlessly. Duo was not so quick with his answer this time.

"So, Heero?" He questioned softly. "Would you do it again?"


	2. Epilogue

Relena sat in the living room of the Winner Mansion and stared out the window. How could this have happened? 

"Relena? They're going to be here any minute," said Quatre gently. 

She tried to smile, "I know. I'm ready." 

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. They could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. A servant knocked once, then opened the door. 

"Trowa! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Quatre, a slight blush rising on his face. 

"Relena called me and said that… that you needed to talk to me. I came as soon as I could. Didn't you…" Trowa looked confusedly from one to the other. 

Quatre turned to Relena, "What did you do that for?" 

She smiled. "After what you told me last night, I thought that maybe I could help you. I hope you aren't mad," she looked sadly at Quatre. 

"No," he assured her, "It's just… I wasn't expecting…" Quatre trailed off, glancing nervously from one to the other. 

He was saved by the bell. Once again, the sounds of footsteps preceded them. The knock was again followed by the opening of the door. Relena stood to greet them. 

Heero looked at her with sad blue eyes, "I'm sorry Relena." Tears ran silently down her cheeks, but she bravely tried to smile. 

"Why Heero? Was it me? Why couldn't you tell me about this?" The forced smile was gone. 

He shook his head "It wasn't you Relena."

An awkward silence filled the den. Duo couldn't stand it anymore. 

"It's my fault," said Duo, finally making his way in the room. "I… I knew that you two were having problems. Hell, we both knew," said Duo, nodding towards Quatre. "We kept hoping that you two would…" Duo ran his hands through his bangs, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. 

"I love him Relena. I have for a long time. I thought that it was just some adolescent attraction, but its more than that. I guess I… hoped… that that was causing some of the problems. I know, I know, it was a terrible thing to do, but I'm sure that you realize what it's like to love someone. And that sometimes you'll try anything just to see if that love is real." Duo was now standing by her side. 

"Heero… do you really love him?" she asked, turning to her ex-boyfriend. 

Heero nodded, "Yes Relena. I do."

She didn't want to believe it. But the way that he looked at Duo, and now with Heero's own admittion, she had to. She wished that this nightmare was just a dream. Relena shook her head. "But I love you too Heero." 

"I know Relena. But I can't love you back, not how you want me to." He looked thoughtfully at her, "I was told that a person has to live by their emotions. It was the last piece of advice that my… that I was given. I have to live by it." 

"I know your wisdom," she spat back at him, "And I hope that this… this choice suits you!" In tears she left the room. 

Heero started after her. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'll go," said Quatre, "She doesn't want to listen to you, or even see you right now. Not with…" Quatre hung his head, "Besides, I think I can help her." 

Heero nodded. "I hope you're right," he said as Quatre left the room. 

Duo sat down in one of the large leather chairs Quatre had in his den. He put his head in his hands. "What did I do?" he whispered. 

"You followed your emotions," replied Heero. 

"No, I…I… what have I done?" he looked up through the tears in his large violet eyes. "I knew that she… but I didn't…." He hung his head again. He had really messed up this time. Duo had known in his head that this would hurt Relena, but he hadn't realized it in his heart. And now his heart was breaking. 

Heero sat on the arm of Duo's chair and carefully put his arm around Duo's shoulders. "Duo, it's okay." 

"No Heero, no it's not. And I didn't realize until now just how wrong it really was." There were tears in his eyes. 

Heero looked to Trowa who was standing by the window. How could he just stand there? 

As if he heard Heero's thoughts, Trowa came over to the pair. He squatted down in front of Duo before he spoke. "Duo, you did what you thought was right at the time. It's too late to change what you did. Relena won't stay mad at you forever, and with time she'll realize that you two were meant for each other. You can't wallow in misery because of this, you have to forgive yourself." 

Duo looked up again, a slight smile brightened his features. "Thanks Trowa." 

Silently, Heero wished that he could have thought of those words-- any words to make Duo feel better. But he couldn't, instead he had to be content that his newfound lover had someone to talk to him. 

Heero was happy now-- happy and peaceful. Last night just felt right. He didn't want to loose Duo-- his Duo-- to feelings of regret. Heero knew that Relena would be fine. She was strong. Very strong. And she would see that this was what was best for him, and her. She would see it in time. He could only hope that it wouldn't take her too long. Heero looked back down to see those violet eyes staring at him. Heero gave him a smile-- a genuine smile-- and pulled him in for a hug. Duo gratefully hugged him back. 

Trowa felt a slight pang of sadness at the sight of those two. Even after the heartache and pain that this was-- and would-- cause, they still had each other. And Trowa had… well, he had the Maison Barton, his cooking… but he wanted more, he wanted…

Quatre caught up with Relena down the hall. He gently took her arm and walked her to his study. She followed him in a daze. She didn't want to think anymore-- not if it meant having to think about them. He closed the door behind them and sat Relena down on a large couch. He took her hands in his, "Relena?" 

She looked at him-- he was such a kind and caring person, she thought, why couldn't he love her… but their talks from last night came rushing back to her. He loved Trowa. After their date, after seeing him again, he knew it was true. The thought of Quatre as gay brought a fresh wave of tears to Relena's eyes. . 

He gently wiped her tears away and held her close as she cried. "Relena, it will be okay. It is going to take time." He stroked her hair as he continued, "You told me that you were afraid that Heero loved someone else. Now you know. Isn't it better to know for a fact than to live with the uncertainty?"

Relena's sobs quieted and she let go of Quatre's shirt front. 

"What am I going to do now?" she asked. 

He tilted her head so she could look into his eyes before he answered her, "Whatever you want." 

For the first time after the show, Relena thought that things might turn out okay. 

"If you want, you can spend some time here," Quatre offered. 

"Really? It wouldn't be too much of an imposition would it?" 

"No, not at all."

"Thank you," she said, grateful to not have to go home-- to their home, full of Heero's belongings, the belongings that he would be taking with him when he left. 

"What are you going to do Quatre?" Relena asked, looking at the blonde with tear-stained eyes. 

Quatre gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"With Trowa." 

Quatre looked down, "I'm not sure." 

"Tell him." 

"Do you think that is a good idea?" No matter how much he wanted to, Quatre was still plagued by doubts. 

"Yes. Go and talk to him now," she assured him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Could you please tell Heero that… that I will be staying here for a few days and hope that he will not mind if he packs without me." 

Quatre nodded and stood to leave. "I'll do that Relena," he said. 

"Oh and Quatre!"

He looked back from the doorway. 

"Please tell Duo… that I understand." 

Again, he nodded before he vanished from her sight. 

Her eyes filled with tears, but the hate and anger had left her. These were cleansing tears-- the tears that would start her new life. 

As Quatre re-entered the den, his eyes immediately fell upon the new couple. They stood by the window. Heero's arms encirled Duo's waist. Both seemed to be paying more attention to each other than to the sunset painting the sky outside. 

Quatre glanced around the room. Where was Trowa? Had he left? Quatre quelled the panic that threatened him. He wanted to find Trowa, but good manners would not allow him that luxury. 

He cleared his throat, tactfully letting the couple know that he was there. Reluctantly, the others turned his direction. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing Duo's puffy eyes. 

Heero smiled, Duo's face echoed. "Yes," said Duo, "everything will be fine." His face sobered, "How's Relena?" 

"Right now, not so good. But in time, she'll be okay too." Quatre smiled as Duo's face flooded with relief. "She asked me to tell you, Heero, to pack without her. I offered her a room here-- so she can have someplace to be while she deals with this." 

Heero nodded. 

"And Duo--"

The braided youth looked up sharply. 

"-- she wanted me to tell you that she understands." 

A small smile played on Duo's face. "Could you thank her for me?"

"Yes," said Quatre, happy that his friends were, at the least, not enemies. "Um, did Trowa leave already?" he asked. 

"Trowa? No. He said something about heading out to the garden to watch the sunset though," answered Duo, giving Quatre an odd look. 

"Thank you. If it's all right with you, I'll leave you both now. Feel free to stay as long as you like," Quatre said, ever the gracious host. 

"That's fine Quatre. We should be going now. There are some things that we need to talk about, and Heero here has to get busy packing. We'll find our own way out," Duo said, taking Heero's hand and practically dragging him to the door, "Good luck!" 

Heero gave Duo an odd look-- much like the one Duo had flashed at Quatre a moment ago-- but said nothing. There would be time enough later to find out why Duo was practically kicking them out of Quatre's mansion. 

Quatre found Trowa sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, getting Trowa's attention. 

"Yes, very much. Would you care to join me?" Trowa asked patting the bench beside him. 

"I'd love to," Quatre replied, sitting down beside him. After a few moments, Quatre took a sidelong glance at Trowa. Taking a deep breath Quatre decided that it was now or never-- never not actually being a viable option. "Trowa-- there's something that I have to tell you. I--" 

Trowa smiled shyly, his finger on Quatre's lips. "I know, I think I've always known," he said. 

Quatre's mind raced, he hadn't expected this… what in the world was he supposed to do now? 

"It's really quite beautiful, isn't is?" Trowa said, gazing at the sky. He reached over and took Quatre's small hand in his. 

"Yes Trowa, it is beautiful," Quatre replied smiling, never taking his eyes off Trowa. 


End file.
